


at last

by chaehyungwonies



Series: wonutokki [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Shownu POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: in which changkyun and hyungwon finally meet!





	at last

**Author's Note:**

> guess what...yes, another part of the au

Shownu saw Changkyun make his way inside before Hyungwon did and the warm smile that he shared with the other man only got wider when Changkyun’s eyes fell on Hyungwon sitting beside the older dancer. It was something of a surreal moment, watching the way Changkyun’s eyes glazed over, like he himself couldn’t believe this wasn’t some trick his eyes were pulling on him. Hyungwon seemed to notice that someone was staring at him and he turned, a scowl on his face reserved for people distracting him from the task at hand, but it melted into something Shownu had never seen before not even a second later.

 

“Oh,” was the only thing Hyungwon let slip from his mouth before he was up and running to the door, pulling a still-in-shock Changkyun into his arms. Shownu looked away with a cough when Changkyun returned the gesture, both of them clinging onto each other as though if they let go, they would never be able to touch again. It was an intimate moment, too intimate for him to be participating in by watching, and honestly he would have rather left Hyungwon to his devices, but the younger dancer had wanted company and someone to take pictures of the couple to preserve the moment.

 

“You’re a lot taller than I expected,” commented Changkyun, which brought Shownu back to them. He smirked to himself at the size difference, how Changkyun was looking up just enough and Hyungwon was looking down with the cutest head tilt. It was pretty obvious how enamored the dancer was with the smaller boy in his arms. Shownu was almost envious.

 

Hyungwon only nodded at Changkyun’s words, grabbing the rapper’s hands to twine their fingers together. His eyes traced the way their fingers locked, the contrast in their skin tones against each other, before pulling back up to Changkyun’s face. “It’s weird, but I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

They shared a smile, an innocent one, but Hyungwon’s eyes flickered down to Changkyun’s lips and Shownu cast his eyes to the side with a grunt when Hyungwon bent down to fit his lips against the rapper’s own slightly parted ones. Someone sighed, probably Changkyun, and someone else laughed, probably Hyungwon, and Shownu wouldn’t have turned back to them if the waitress hadn’t called for their table.

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” he called out, rolling his eyes when it took a moment longer than it should have for them to stop gazing into each other’s eyes, “our table is ready.”

 

The two sat next to each other, still a little shy and still holding hands. It was too cute, how much they cherished touching each other in such a simple manner. Changkyun was pink in the cheeks in a warm comfortable way and Hyungwon couldn’t seem to get this satisfied loving smile off his lips. “Your hands are really tiny,” he purred somewhat, squeezing Changkyun’s hand just a bit to get the other man’s attention from the menu to him.

 

Changkyun blushed furiously, ducking his head shyly as he sputtered. “Ah, people tell me that all the time but, from you—”

 

Hyungwon’s grin only grew and he lifted their twinned hands together to kiss the younger’s knuckles. “I’m so glad this is finally happening.”

 

Changkyun blink in silence before rushing into a kiss, using his unoccupied hand to cup Hyungwon’s smaller face as he pressed their lips together. Shownu didn’t mind being ignored really, it was great that he could do his own thing and not really be expected to participate in anything, but i was still a little awkward being a third wheel, especially with them kissing. Seeing his long term friend and his up and coming celebrity boyfriend too dangerously close to making out a mere meter or so away from him was new.

 

“I’m pretty sure each other’s faces isn’t on the lunch menu here,” Shownu spoke up when the kisses they pulled between gazes and small whispers started to get a little too long for public consumption. Hyungwon was red in the face as he pulled away and stared down at the table with a cough. Changkyun seemed less affected and merely picked up his menu to inspect whatever it was he planned to get.

 

The trio settled on black bean noodles and vegetable-chicken mix grill plate, Changkyun launching into an expository tale on his recent dealings while Hyungwon was injured at home. He was super busy, as expected from the fact that this meeting was only happening now, and was in fact, practicing choreography along with working on his final tracks of the album. “I still don’t know what my title song is anymore,” he sighed with a small pout, “Everything seems so rushed and all the dancing is going to be the death of me. I still don’t know who else I’m dancing with. How do you two do it all the time?”

 

Hyungwon took a couple seconds to respond, recently snapped out of his gazing session he thought Changkyun hadn’t noticed. “It takes a lot of practice over the years, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

 

“I hope so,” he leaned in closer to Hyungwon and closed his eyes with a content noise from the back of his throat. He immediately perked though and reached into Hyungwon’s coat jacket for the dancer’s phone. “Lemme take over your twitter for a hot second.”

 

Hyungwon shrugged, turning to Shownu with apologetic eyes. “Sorry you’re here, you could probably be doing something else right now.”

 

“And miss the legendary meet up of Chae Hyungwon and Im Changkyun? No thanks, I’m fine where I am,” he teased, grinning himself when Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, I’m fine, sure it’s a little uncomfortable but never enough for me to bolt.”

 

“Good, because you have to take some pictures of us once we’ve got our food. I wanna post them on Instagram.”

 

Shownu rose his eyebrows. “Wow, you haven’t touched that thing since before the DJ run.”

 

Hyungwon shrugged. “Yeah. Might as well revive it for something as important as him.”

 

Another insanely too sweet look cast over Hyungwon’s face as he watched Changkyun typing away at his phone. “Mmm, you’re gonna make everyone freak out.”

 

“That’s the point.”

 

The two continued playing on each other’s phones until the food came, which reminded them of the reason why a restaurant was their meeting place. Changkyun served Hyungwon first, ever a gentleman, and the two were off discussing Overwatch shortly after.

 

Shownu took the moment to snap a couple pictures, smiling to himself even at how cute they were. He hoped things would work out well for them, the honeymoon stage was always tender and beautiful, but with Changkyun now an idol with promotions and a new form of professionalism following him, and Hyungwon still in therapy for his injury along with continuing his dancing videos with WoNuTokki, time to actually be together like this would be rare. Probably just as rare as it was with them trying to figure out a date to meet up in the first. Plus, Changkyun traveling a lot for shows, possibly out of the country too if he got popular enough. Shownu’s heart almost hurt for Hyungwon, how he would have such rare in-person interactions with his boyfriend.

 

“Wait,” Shownu started, causing the bickering two to look over at him with raised eyebrows, “Changkyun you said you haven’t met your backup dancers yet?”

 

The young rapper nodded. “Why do you ask?”

 

Hyungwon seemed to catch on pretty quickly and he put his chopsticks down slowly as he locked eyes with Shownu. “Do you really think his company would take us on after all the bullshit they pulled keeping me and Changkyun apart simply because of my past? If they found out about—”

 

“It doesn’t have to be Changkyun’s company persay, they’re already busy with 2Chain and other groups to be taking on an entire dancing group,” the older dancer looked down at his noodles with a little too much introspection. “There’s other companies out there, ones that better specialize in dancers and signing them as backup for other artists.”

 

“So, you’re saying my company would temporarily hire WoNuTokki? So many rumors would start because me and Hyungwon are dating.” a dejected sigh slipped from the rapper’s lips. “Plus I’m sure I have backup dancers, I’ve just never met them. It’s too soon to my debut date for anything like that to happen.”  
  
“When are 2Chain making a comeback?”

 

Hyungwon almost spat out his drink. “2Chain? You want to try to dance for _2Chain_?”

 

“What I want is for you two to be able to see each other more often and if being backup dancer is the way to do it, then so be it.”

 

There was silence at the table for a minute too long. “Look, we decided not to take on contracts.” Hyungwon’s gaze was serious and stern. “We kept ourselves independent for reasons like what kept me and Kyun apart. Having someone else control what we do, when we do it, and how we do it isn’t us. That’s not WoNuTokki. I’m not going to let you sacrifice that just so I can see my boyfriend more often than once every few weeks. No ditching the concept of WoNuTokki.”

 

Shownu scowled. “Funny you say that.”

 

“Don’t.” hissed Hyungwon with a heavy glare. “We can talk about that later, right now, eat.”

 

Changkyun was quick to pull Hyungwon away and lighten his mood, but Shownu couldn’t bother to stomach much anymore. He really shouldn’t have let his mouth get ahead of him but he really needed to let Hyungwon _know_. With Hyungwon’s DJ past being brought up against him, there was only time before people went further back, and netizens loved to scour the internet for evidence of anything not perfect. It wasn’t as if their fight was public, but the remains of it were.

 

Sure, Hyungwon said talk later, but that only meant never. He never wanted to talk about it and Shownu was fine with that for a while, but not anymore.

 

When lunch ended, the two took a walk around the local area and left Shownu to his own devices. He only started overthinking, which frustrated him to no end and only made him want to call Minhyuk to rant. It was always interesting to Shownu how Minhyuk became their glue after Hyungwon left and even now with Hyungwon back. Trying to imagine WoNuTokki without Minhyuk was hard.

 

The dancer stopped at a bench and took out his phone to inspect the pictures he took of the newly met couple. He sent a couple to Hyungwon and kept the others on his phone, mostly for the way Hyungwon looked in them. It was the first time he’d seen the other man so smitten and—dare he say it—in love, and while Shownu wasn’t one for extreme sappiness, it was cute. Too cute.

 

“They deserve to stay together as long as possible,” he murmured to himself as he leaned back against the bench to stare up at the sky, a sad but content smile on his upturned lips.


End file.
